What Happens Now?
by SunsetsAndSweetDreams
Summary: Kate wakes up in bed with someone unexpected, and no memory of the night before. What happened last night? And what will happen now? Kate/Gibbs three-shot. M-rated from the start.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: NCIS does not belong to me, I just borrow the characters for my own wicked schemes every now and then.

**Summary: **Kate wakes up in bed with someone unexpected, with no memory of the night before. What happened last night? And what will happen now? Kate/Gibbs. Rated M from the start.

_**What Happens Now?**_

_**One**_

She blinked the last of the sleep from her eyes, squinting in the bright light. Her head was pounding. From the light coming in through the window it must have been at least mid-morning.

Kate rolled over, noticing for the first time she was not alone in the bed. Oh, yeah, and she was naked. A slow ache spread through her body - not pain, but the less familiar man-I-had-a-good-time-last-night ache.

With a gasp she shot upright beneath the blankets as she realised who her companion was. Silver hair, lean muscles, the only recently healed gunshot wound on his shoulder… it could only be one man.

Gibbs.

She groaned softly, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her hands. What had she done? All the evidence pointed to the obvious; she and Gibbs had slept together, but she didn't remember a thing. She thought back to the night before, trying as hard as she could to remember anything.

_A dark bar. Music, blaring from the speakers, a band she didn't recognise. The smell of whiskey, the initial burn of the alcohol in her throat. Gibbs was there, drinking alongside her, laughing with her._

Then nothing. Her mind was blank until the moment she woke up.

Gibbs stirred. She watched him roll over onto his back, bringing up his hand to shield his eyes.

'Morning,' she said, her voice falsely cheery.

He dropped his hand from his eyes, his panicked gaze finding hers. His eyes widened further as he took in her appearance: her dark hair was tangled, the previous day's makeup still smudged around her eyes, the sheet pulled tightly up around her as she stared at him, chocolate eyes wide.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead absently, frowning as he too tried and failed to remember what had happened the previous night.

'Please tell me you know what happened last night,' he said, looking at her hopefully.

'I know as much as you do,' Kate replied, her voice anxious.

'Do you think we…?' he trailed off, the rest of his question obvious. He was exhausted, despite the amount of sleep he had presumably had, but he wasn't tired, per se; he felt like he'd spent the night in bed with a beautiful woman, which, he realised, he had.

Kate nodded. 'Sure feels like it,' she said.

_Oops. _He had found Kate attractive from the start; it was part of the reason he'd offered her a job with NCIS after the Air Force One incident, even though he'd made her swear she wouldn't sleep with a co-worker again. It was a promise he had made himself too, after Paris, the way things had ended there, and once Kate joined NCIS he told himself that while he could look at her, he couldn't touch. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice. There had always been a little voice in the back of his head, saying, "What if it isn't a mistake?", but he had always suppressed it. Besides, of the men on the team, he wouldn't have expected her to want him. Wouldn't DiNozzo have been better for her, being younger and surely more attractive?

Now he had broken all the rules. He should have known it would happen sooner or later. Resisting Kate had been hard from the start and it had only gotten more difficult as time went by. He was sure she knew how much he wanted him; some of the comments she made, or the little things she did, just hinted at something completely different from what he had come to expect from her.

'I'm going to take a shower,' Kate said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. She needed to get away from him for five minutes, to try and stop the electric current that pulsed through her body every time she so much as glanced at him.

'Okay.' He nodded.

In the shower, she ran the water as hot as she could bear it and stood under the spray, letting the hot steam unfog her tired mind. Flashes of memory started to come back to her.

_His lips, soft on hers as he kissed her gently. Sliding her hand beneath his shirt, the feel of his bare skin beneath her fingers. His teeth, grazing her earlobe, her jaw, her throat; his lips soothing each bite. The quiet rustle of her panties as he pulled them down her legs. His breath, warm on her thighs as his fingers stroked her._

She was left without a doubt that they had crossed a line. But the question was, what would happen now? She tried not to think about it as she lathered shampoo into her hair, rinsed and conditioned. When she was done, she shut off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She paused, suddenly hesitant to return to the bedroom. Was Gibbs still in there? Strange as it seemed, she didn't want to get dressed in front of him.

Her fears were soon proved unwarranted, however, as she found the bedroom empty. The smell of coffee and sounds of movement from the kitchen told her Gibbs must be attempting to make some sort of breakfast. She pulled on clean clothes, just pants and a blouse, nothing special, ran a brush through her hair and headed for the kitchen.

Gibbs was dressed too, wearing the previous day's slacks and T-shirt. He was putting bacon under the grill, and there were slices of buttered bread on the side. The coffee pot was full and steaming, with two mugs stood next to it.

'You didn't have to do all this,' Kate said, pouring the coffee and adding cream and sugar to hers.

'I wanted to,' he replied, taking the mug she handed him.

She leant against the counter and watched him, wondering what he was thinking. How much did he remember of the night before? He usually held his liquor well, so there was a chance he remembered more than he was letting on. But before, in the bedroom, he'd seemed so sincere when he'd asked her what had happened.

'What do you remember from last night?' he asked suddenly.

'Not a lot,' she replied honestly. 'I remember the bar. We drank a lotta whiskey, and from then on all I can get is flashes.'

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. 'Flashes of what?' he asked, a sly grin on his face. He definitely remembered more than he was letting on.

'What do you think?' she said, sarcastically. He moved closer to her, his expression betraying nothing. 'How much do _you_ remember?' she questioned.

'Enough,' he said quietly, his face just millimetres from hers. 'Katie…'

A memory flashed through her mind at the name.

'_Katie…' He paused to plant a kiss on her collarbone. 'Let me make love to you.'_

_His calloused hands parted her thighs, his fingertips brushing her swollen lower lips and making her cry out._

'_Yes, Jethro,' she breathed. 'Yes.'_

Back in the kitchen, he closed the gap between them and kissed her, his lips as soft as she remembered them. She brought her hands up to cup his face as his arms snaked round her waist, holding her to his body as tightly as she held him. She pressed herself to him, the feel of his hard muscles familiar yet new, and kissed him more deeply.

When he pulled away, he held her gaze, and in it she saw a certainty, a sort of finality.

'I don't regret any of it,' he told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: NCIS does not belong to me, I just borrow the characters for my own wicked schemes every now and then.

**Note: **This is set between _Bete Noire _and _Reveille__._

**Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers! :)  
><strong>

_**What Happens Now?**_

_**Two**_

_The night before._

They both knew they had drunk far too much, but neither of them could care. The cab ride back to Kate's apartment from the bar was a blur, twenty minutes of impatient kisses, subtle touches - the kind that sent a shiver up her spine and a flood of heat to her belly.

She fumbled with the keys at the door, dropping them twice before Gibbs picked them up and managed to fit them into the lock. The apartment was dark, but they somehow managed to make their way to the bedroom without breaking anything. As they sank to the bed she slid her hands beneath his shirt, running her fingers over his smooth stomach. He tugged at the zipper on her dress, pulling the whole thing down over her hips and off completely.

Suddenly he was overdressed. All she wore under the dress was a tiny pair of white lace panties. Kate decided to remedy that fact, roughly jerking his shirt up and over his head and immediately letting her hands fall to his waistband. He let her undo his slacks and wriggled out of them, grasping her wrists as she tried to reach for his boxers.

He leaned over her, pinning her wrists above her head as his teeth grazed her earlobe, her jaw, her throat, his lips soothing each bite with a kiss. The fingers of his free hand traced a path down her side to her hips, slowly pulling down each side of her panties. His breath was warm on the inside of her thigh as he lowered his head to her, running his tongue over the source of her wet heat, tasting her arousal.

His tongue circled her clit and she cried out as he slipped two fingers inside her, timing the movements of his tongue with the thrusts of his fingers in a rhythm that made her squirm beneath him. Her hands clenched into fists, her fingers gripping the sheets tight enough to leave her knuckles white as she bucked her hips towards him.

She moaned aloud, crying out as his mouth and hands tortured her in ways she was fairly certain should be illegal. Her climax was building up in her belly, but he seemed to know ways to make her come almost to the edge of oblivion and then pull her back, holding her just too far from the exquisite pleasure that awaited her.

Finally, just when it seemed that he would never let her fall, he pushed her that last step and shattered her. She gave a shout, her muscles contracting suddenly as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled over her. When she could at last gain control of her body for long enough to take a gasping breath she found her body was still trembling as he watched her, apparently satisfied with the effect he had on her.

She grinned at him, then her hands darted out and pulled his boxers down, freeing his already hard shaft.

'Katie…' He paused to plant a kiss on her collarbone. 'Let me make love to you.'

His calloused hands parted her thighs, his fingertips brushing her swollen lower lips and making her cry out.

'Yes, Jethro,' she breathed. 'Yes.'

He settled himself between her legs, bent his head to kiss her again, and thrust inside. They both groaned as he buried himself in her to the hilt, revelling in the feel of her, tight and warm around him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him as close as she could as he began to move. She pushed her hips up to meet him on every thrust, tiny sounds of pleasure forming in the back of her throat as he quickened his pace.

Her cries grew more frequent, more insistent, and he too cried out as he thrust deep into her one last time and let his climax crash over him as she tightened around him, her legs around his hips holding him inside her. Together they reached their peak, riding it out in tandem.

-x-

_The morning after._

'I don't regret it either, Gibbs,' Kate said.

A slow smile stretched across his face. There was a glint in his eye, one that hinted at a devious plan.

'Wanna do it again?' he asked.

She almost laughed. 'Do you even have to ask?'

* * *

><p><strong>There is a chance I will continue this at some point, I've got a very vague idea bobbing about in my head at the moment, but I do have other things to be working on so if there is a sequelcontinuation it won't be for a while. But if you think a sequel would be a good idea, do let me know. All reviews welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: NCIS does not belong to me, I just borrow the characters for my own wicked schemes every now and then.

_**What Happens Now?**_

_**Three**_

_Six weeks later._

When she actually stopped and thought about it, she realised she shouldn't have been surprised. Karmic repayment, right? Do something stupid, deal with the consequences. Sure, things could have been worse, but that didn't make it any less scary.

She would have to talk to Abby first. Abby had been the first - and only - person Kate had told about her and Gibbs' relationship. She hadn't been surprised either - she had, as she put it, 'seen the way he looks at you sometimes,' and suspected from the start that something would happen between them, if it hadn't already.

After that first night, the dynamic between them had changed - they had gone from colleagues to lovers without a second glance. So far it had been easy, like this was they way they were supposed to have been all along. The only hard part had been trying to keep that change a secret from the rest of their colleagues, and after the number of times they had emerged from the elevator together, each looking rather more dishevelled than they had been went they went in, Kate was surprised Tony hadn't twigged yet.

The past six weeks had been busy, with back-to-back cases keeping the team in the squad room long after dark almost every night. Kate and Gibbs had made the most of any alone time they could get: lingering looks that spoke of frantic kisses and the soft glide of skin over skin; snatched moments in the elevator, the emergency stop button often employed for so long it must have seemed suspicious.

They had barely had more that ten minutes to themselves since the night in the bar - their first night - after which they had crawled back into bed and not left for the entire weekend, spending hours exploring each other's bodies, each discovering what made the other melt.

-x-

The first thing Kate did in Abby's lab was turn the music down. As usual, the forensic scientist was listening to some obscure band, the volume cranked up loud enough to deafen a normal human being.

She greeted Abby with a hug, like always, and Abby immediately sensed something was wrong.

'What's up?' she asked, frowning. 'Did Gibbs do something stupid?'

'Only partly,' Kate replied. 'It's my fault too.'

'Oh, no. Did you two have a fight?'

'A fight? Not yet.'

'Not yet? What's that supposed to mean?' Abby frowned. Kate was being unusually cryptic.

'There's something I have to tell him and I'm not sure that he's going to like it,' Kate admitted.

'You're not going to break up with him, are you?' Abby asked, panicked.

'No! Why would I do that? I know things haven't been easy the last few weeks but we're fine, really.'

'Then what is it?'

Kate gave a wry smile, her hand moving instinctively to her abdomen.

'Well…'

-x-

After her chat with Abby, she knew the only thing left to do was to tell Gibbs as soon as possible. That, she then realised, would be easier said than done.

Gibbs was nowhere to be found. She collapsed, exhausted, into the chair behind his desk and reached for his phone, dialling his cell number.

'Yeah, Gibbs.'

'Where are you?'

'Autopsy,' he replied. 'Ducky found cause of death. Why?'

'I need to talk to you. I'll meet you down there.' As she spoke she was already standing, ready to go as soon as she could put the phone down.

'Okay.'

In the elevator, she chewed nervously at a fingernail as she thought about what she was going to say. She still hadn't decided on a course of action when the doors slid open and she stepped into the autopsy room.

Gibbs was stood by the body of their latest dead Marine, patiently listening as Ducky was explaining the young man's cause of death. She waited by the door, not wanting to interrupt, and when Ducky was done, Gibbs turned to her, expectant.

'What's up, Kate?' he asked.

'I just need a quick word. In private?'

'Sure.' He followed her back into the elevator and hit the button for the squad room.

Almost immediately, she hit the emergency stop button.

'Look, there's something I need to tell you. This probably isn't the right time or place but I need to get it off my chest before it drives me crazy,' she began.

Gibbs stayed silent, waiting.

'I… er… well…' She struggled to find the words.

'Just spit it out, Kate,' Gibbs sighed.

She raised an eyebrow. Fine, if he wanted it straight that was how he would have it. She took a deep breath.

'I'm pregnant.'

* * *

><p><strong> This really is the end of this one for now, but keep your eyes peeled for the sequel, <em>Baby Steps<em>, which will be posted soon. Reviews, and any thoughts you have on the baby's gender or name, or just what you think I should do with the future of Kate & Gibbs, would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
